Rise of Team Highwind
by RasenKamehamehaX100
Summary: Three Pokemon with extraordinary abilities have met in the forests. Anubis, a Lucario who protects the forests. Blade, a Gallade who claims to own the forest due to his heritage. And Angel, a Gardevoir looking to start a new life. All three encounter in a forest. Little did they know, this meeting would lead to the creation of one of the greatest Rescue Teams to ever live.


It was about noon as a Lucario stood on one foot at the top of a mountain. He was sleeping while on his one foot as he began dreaming of a catastrophe. Lucario dreamt of Team Rocket attacking the forest he looked over. He dreamt of a catastrophe that would decimate the forest and he feared this catastrophe would lead to world domination. He slowly opened his eyes as he woke from the nightmare. He yawned lightly passing off his fears for the moment. He looked out to the forest and began using his eyes to examine what was happening. His eyes eventually wandered to a lone Gardevoir walking through the forest before she sat down in the middle of a garden.

"Her power is incredible….Her aura emanates unbelievable power." He began to think to himself remembering his nightmare and then he looked to the Gardevoir again.

"She just might be able to help me prevent this catastrophe…." He jumped down from the mountain at each ledge along the way as he rushed to the Gardevoir.

The Gardevoir smiled as she sat in the middle of the flower garden. She grinned happily as she looked at the flowers. Her happiness seemed to freeze everything around her until a hardened voice called to her from a nearby tree.

"What the hell are you doing on my land?" The voice asked. The Gardevoir turned to see a Gallade standing in a tree branch with his arms crossed. He quickly leapt from the tree and walked over to her. "Well? Why are you on my land?" The female Gardevoir looked at the Gallade immediately noticing that the green area on his body was light blue instead.

"You're land? Who are you to pass this off as your land?" The Gardevoir asked and the Gallade scoffed before looking at her again.

"The name is Blade. Former Alpha of the Palteon alliance that once dominated and ruled this forest. As the last member of this tribe, it is me who rules here! Now I'll ask again, what are you doing on my land!" Blade asked growling aggressively. The Gardevoir became slightly disgruntled by his words and looked at him.

"Look, I'm not here for trouble. I just want to relax and enjoy the forest. Please leave me be." She asked the shiny Gallade who scoffed once again.

"This is my last warning! Get off of my land!" Blade hissed until the Lucario appeared out of no where and crossed his arms glaring at Blade who looked at him angrily.

"Keh? Who the hell are you!" Blade asked as the Lucario glared back at him.

"My name is Anubis. I advise you leave this young Gardevoir alone." Anubis hissed before Blade cackled loudly looking at Anubis taking it as a joke. He soon realized Anubis was not kidding causing his face to grow cold.

"Hmph. I wouldn't recommend making threats fool. I was the most feared Pokémon in all of the Palteon alliance! If you're challenging me to a fight, I promise it will be your last!" Blade retorted taking a stance glaring straight at Anubis. The Gardevoir dashed between the two and hissed looking at them.

"No! There is no reason to fight!" The Gardevoir growled looking at Anubis and Blade. Anubis grew less hostile, but Blade refused to listen to her words.

"Who are you to order me around?" He shot back before the Gardevoir looked at him clenching her fist tightly as fire illuminated her fist.

"My name is Angel, and I do not want to see either of you get hurt over such a pointless reason." The Gardevoir named Angel told Anubis and Blade. Blade crossed his arms and glared at Angel and Anubis.

"Hmph! Get off my land and you will get your wish!" Blade snorted. Angel lost her temper and slammed her fist directly into Blades face sending him into a tree as his back slammed into the ground. He staggered to his feet before rushing at Angel.

"You bitch!" Blade hissed as he held his right hand back as a ball of electricity appeared in his hand. Anubis grabbed Angel and threw her to the side before launching an Aura Sphere to counter the Thunderbolt Blade had just released. The two attacks collided and Blade growled before looking at Anubis.

"You're making a big mistake…." Blade chuckled sadistically. Anubis sent another Aura Sphere at Blade who ducked the attack and countered with a Thunderbolt. Anubis shot another Aura Sphere to intercept the attack, and the two began sending waves of the attacks at each other at a high speed. At first Anubis was winning the collisions as his Aura sphere's got closer to Blade, but eventually Blade's attacks began to over power Anubis as the collisions got closer to him. Angel grew angry watching the two males fight each other and shot a Psychic attack at both of them. Distracted by the struggle, Blade and Anubis were both struck and sent flying by the attacks. Anubis and Blade landed firmly on their feets, but Blade paid no attention to Angel despite the agitation he felt in his head. He immediately pulled both hands back and held them close as a Focus Blast began to form. Anubis saw the impending threat and took a similar stance charging an Aura Sphere. Angel rushed to Blade and delivered a powerful Ice Punch straight into his skull as his body slammed straight through a tree. Anubis stopped charging his blast as Blade dashed from the rubble brought on by his collision. He cocked his hand back to punch Angel and threw a punch. Anubis appeared behind Blade and grabbed his arm bending it behind Blade's arm and twisting it.

"Blade you fool, you never take your eyes off your opponent!" Anubis began wrenching Blade's arm causing him to growl in pain refusing to show that he was hurting.

"Listen, Blade, Angel, I came here for your help with something." Anubis stated, but Blade merely scoffed in response. Angel grew slightly curious as Anubis looked at both of them not loosening his grip on Blade's arm.

"And what exactly do you need our help with?" Angel asked the Lucario who stood with a stern look on his face.

"I need you two to help me form a rescue team. I sense a great danger looming on this forest and I fear it could threaten the world as well. I need your help to stop this evil. I chose you two because Blade and I were evenly matched in our fight against each other. And Angel, you're one o the few Pokémon I know who could launch an attack so quickly that I wouldn't notice it. You two are strong, which is why I need your aid." Anubis stated with a straight face. Angel looked at Blade and pouted with distain on her face.

"I'm not going to be on a rescue team with him!" Angel exclaimed and Blade chuckled looking at Anubis.

"You can take that rescue team idea and shove it up your ass!" Blade retorted with a scowl on his face. Anubis frowned looking at the two.

"Idiots, do you realize that the fate of the world is at stake? You can't put your differences aside for the innocent?" Anubis hissed. Angel thought for a moment and sighed.

"Okay, I'll join the rescue team." Angel stated but Blade was still unmoved by Anubis' words.

"I don't care! I'm not going to play hero for anyone!" Blade shot angrily as Anubis placed his foot on Blade's back firmly grabbing the arm he had pinned to the Gallade's back.

"I hate to say this, but if you don't join this rescue team, I will break your arm…." Anubis stated with a straight face. Angel flinched at the though of Anubis breaking Blade's arm. The Gallade laughed before looking at Anubis.

"Heh, you don't have the guts to do it!" Blade shot back as Anubis began bending Blade's arm back.

"Oh?" Anubis replied sarcastically bending Blade's arm back awkwardly, any sudden movement would break his arm.

"Hmph! You won't do it." Anubis had enough. Without hesitation he pulled his foot back and slammed it into Blade's back breaking his arm. The Gallade screamed with a blood curdling scream of pain. Angel flinched in worry at the sight of Blade screaming. The Lucario stood over Blade's body grabbing his other arm and sighing.

"I hated that I had to do that. Join the team, or this arm will go too…." Anubis warned, Blade managed to settle down and glared at Anubis.

"Go ahead, I'm not joining you!" Blade screamed. Angel stepped forward as tears had began running down her eyes.

"Please….Don't break his arm…." She pleaded Anubis shook his head and sighed. Blade saw Angel crying and looked down in shame. He sighed and looked at Anubis.

"Fine….I'll join the damn rescue team…." Blade stated looking at Angel who was sniffling and managed to stop crying. She walked over and placed both her hands on Blade's broken arm as a blue light illuminated his arm. Blade looked cautiously before looking down.

"Here….I can heal your broken arm…." Blade watched Angel heal his arm and she wiped the tears from her face. Blade looked into the sky before looking at Angel again.

"Hey….Angel right?" She looked up hearing the Gallade's comment.

"Yeah, what is it?" Angel replied as Blade looked at his wound before looking at Angel.

"Do me a favor, and never cry in front of me again." Blade asked. Angel mustered a smile and nodded before focusing on Blade's arm again. Anubis looked at both of them and gave a slight grin.

"The first thing we need to do is make a guild to train young Pokémon. That way when we retire we have predecessors to follow us." The Lucario stated. The Gallade's head shot up and he hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I agreed to form a rescue team! Not running a freaking day care center!" Blade shot at Anubis as Angel finished healing his arm. She looked at Blade and frowned a bit.

"It's not a day care! It's a guild, and even then it presents YOU with the opportunity to beat up kids!" Angel stated believing that Blade's attitude would allow him to love the thought of beating up children. Blade froze for a moment and merely grinned at the thought.

"Ah, beating up kids eh? Sounds like fun, maybe being in a rescue team might not be as bad as I thought." Blade chuckled before cracking his knuckles. He stood to his feet and Angel and Blade looked at Anubis curiously.

"Okay, follow me to the mountain in the center of the forest. We will create the guild in the side of the mountain. It will be an exhausting process, but it is the first step to creating Team Highwind!" Anubis stated enthusiastically. Blade smirked and tilted his head.

"Team Highwind? I like it…." Blade stated cracking his knuckles once again. Angel merely smiled at her two partners and the three looked toward the mountain as Anubis began running toward it. Blade and Angel followed closely as Angel looked at her two new comrades.

"I don't know why, but this team….I sense that we're not going to be just another Rescue Team…..I think the winds of change have begun to blow around us." The three continued to a mountain as they rushed into the beginning of their journey.


End file.
